


Picnic

by parkattack



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Food, One Shot, Other, ShipGrumps, genderfluid arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkattack/pseuds/parkattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and genderfluid!Arin share a flirty and romantic picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to keep he/him/his pronouns for Arin, but have Dan refer to him almost exclusively in a more feminine-coded way. I think all interpretations of a genderfluid!Arin are valid and important tho! :3  
> I hope you enjoy!

The cool Fall breeze kept the pair snuggled close, with Arin’s hand frequently reaching to pull his skirt down over his exposed thighs. Dan delighted in feeling his partner’s goosebumps; it reminded him of breathless, sleepless nights spent with his Princess. But even more, he worried about Arin being uncomfortable.

“I wish you had worn some tights today,” Dan remarked, placing a large, warm hand on Arin’s knee. “Maybe the black and white ones with the stars and such? Those are nice and thick.”

“That's not the only thing that's nice and thick,” Arin teased as his face turned a bashful pink. He felt a certain kind of satisfaction from Dan taking interest in him the way he had lately. He felt spoiled in a way he always knew he should be. “I’m honestly fine tho, I don't mind having to be all on top of you like this.”

Dan snorted, brushing the soft hair along Arin’s jawline affectionately. “Of course, I should have known this was just part of your plan.”

“My only ‘plan’, Daniel, is to have a good time with you.” Arin leaned into Dan’s touch, relishing the affection.

“Well, I’m not worried about that at all, baby girl,” Dan murmured. Sometimes he thought he could literally feel Arin pulling at his heartstrings. Speaking of which, that reminded him about the surprise dessert he had arranged for Arin.

They disentangled from each other briefly so Dan could access the cooler he brought along. From it, he produced a generously frosted cupcake, the likes of which made Arin’s heart skip a beat. The moment Arin noticed the tiny heart sprinkles, he was practically back in Dan’s lap. “You really know how to treat a girl right, Daniel,” he teased, inching his little fingers closer to the clear plastic pastry box.

“Daniel, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I super love you.”

Dan giggled, “I believe you have, actually. Many, many times, in fact.” He lifted the lid, allowing Arin to pluck the sugary confection from the container. “Try not to eat it too quickly, kitten.”

Arin’s eyes locked onto Dan’s as he took a first lick out of the soft, pink frosting. For the first time on their date, Dan noticed the splash of glitter around the outside corner of Arin’s eyes. He smiled, loving how even tho Suzy taught Arin how to do his makeup, he still had his own adorable look. And he chose glitter, as if his eyes weren't already intense enough to give Dan chills.

Arin settled against Dan’s side as he had his way with the treat, occasionally imparting Dan with loving thank you kisses along the way.

“I’m glad I got to make you smile so much today.” Dan smiled, gently headbutting Arin and giving him a little squeeze. It was just as much of a treat for him to see Arin so happy.

“Thank you for making today like the best day ever,” Arin replied, his voice soft and low, tired from all the food and sun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this quick piece, please heart, review, and check out some of my other stories! Thank you!


End file.
